He Took the Midnight Train Goin' Anywhere
by hetalia27
Summary: The five times Stiles meets Derek on the 6 Train and the one time that Derek seeks him out on the A Train.


**He Took The Midnight Train Goin' Anywhere**

_A/N; I'm sorry if some of the stuff about their jobs is inaccurate bc I don't know about that stuff exactly and I'm making that stuff up on my own. The MTA shit is right because I was literally on the MTA today and know most of the stops by heart, sobs bc that's really sad. Stiles goes to my school ehehe. Also, the place any of them work are not actually real I made them up, unless they are real bc then, go me. Ogmsldawfs. ENJOY MY MADNESS._

_This is currently unedited and will be fixed once it is, bare with me, my beta's kinda teahsjkafsk. xD_

* * *

It was just a normal Thursday commute to his graduate classes in the city. Honestly the only reason he dealt with the MTA system was because he would have had use it even if he decided to dorm like Lydia and Allison, the actual reason he would have been on the train all the time if he did dorm anyways. The other reason was because Danny, Jackson, Scott and him found a rather roomy three bedroom apartment in nowhere Queens in a price ranger that was perfect for them, and luckily there were tons of stores so they found jobs easily when they moved.

Now that they were all working on their masters and not bachelors, all of them were indeed still in New York and decided to stick to the schools they started in. Meaning that Stiles was alone, taking three trains three days a week to get to four classes. At least the trains always were entertaining.

So, as always when he entered the 6 on Union Square he didn't expect to meet the probable love of his life, it just worked that way because that's how the New York MTA works.

Did Stiles mention he loved commuting because, damn, _that ass._

It's not like Stiles wanted to look at the guy's ass and fall in love but after he lunged into the train and snagged a seat, the guy followed after and stood in front of him standing, well, backwards. And if asses said a lot about a person, which they did to Stiles, this guy must be a Greek God because seriously that ass should be illegal.

And then the Greek God happens to turn around because the directions map is above Stiles and well, forget his ass, this guy was seriously hot. Business suit, well-tailored, slightly snug on his arms and damn, you could practically see the muscles through the shirt. Don't even let Stiles get started about that face because Greek God just became Stiles' religion.

He prays to the god of that ass and face.

Did he say, damn, because seriously, _damn._

But Stiles like an idiot did happen to say, "How much do your bench because you could probably bench two of me." Then he fluttered his eyelashes, and no bad Stiles' body, traitor. He was twenty two working on his masters on psychology so he could become a social worker yet he couldn't stop his mouth or body when it came to men.

Well, in his defense Greek God has to be illegal, or an alien, or his imagination because no one was ever that hot. But Stiles' life is obviously unfair and this guy was real and glaring at Stiles like he kicked a puppy. Great train ride.

Stiles did not note when Greek God got off at 23rd st because Stiles does not care even though that guy was probably the love of his life. He just goes on and attends his classes and attempts to graduate on time.

* * *

Stiles and Jackson are on the 5 train and it's packed, honestly he's standing so close to Jackson he's pretty sure it's illegal. Okay it's not but it should be because honestly, Jackson is a Jackass. Stiles pretends that's clever and smiles to himself. Jackson finds it creepy and hits him in the back of the head, Stiles scowls and outwardly calls Jackson a jackass.

When they finally switch onto the Downtown 6 to get to Astor and the NYU dorms, the place is empty which is odd for the 6, but then again Stiles never took is downtown right after heading uptown so maybe it was normal, probably not.

Stiles is surprised when he realizes Jackson dragged him on the wrong train because this one is actually going uptown and towards Stiles is school, now Stiles is even more curious to why the train is empty. Nonetheless they stay on until 68-hunter, go hawks, and take the downtown from there rather than getting off earlier and getting out of the station and back on the other side. Stupid Manhattan and its stupid one platform per stop rule.

Stiles is more surprised when he sees Greek God walk in the still empty train save him, Jackson and three other people, which is still odd.

But damn, this was not fair because Greek God was wearing a tight grey Henley, a pair of snug jeans and a leather jacket. Jackson told him to stop drooling to which Stiles wiped his mouth then shot Jackson a dirty look for laughing, because he was not drooling.

"You are such an asshole Jackson, I swear."

"I'm pretty sure the only asshole you want belongs to that guy."

God did Stiles hate Jackson, because a) he nodded at Greek God, b) he made sure to talk loudly, c) he made sure Greek God was looking at them before doing anything. Stiles also recognized the look of realization on Greek God's face when their eyes met.

Fuuuuuck.

Greek God smirked at Stiles and gave Jackson a bro nod.

Double fuck.

How could this be happening, Greek God didn't even know Stiles and it had been two weeks since Stiles saw him. But here he was in cahoots with Jackson, really _Jackson_, in embarrassing Stiles.

This is why he hated going anywhere with Jackson.

Greek God did not get out at Union Square because Stiles did not check. His ass also did not look way better in jeans, he did not check that either.

But seriously, _damn_.

When they finally got out of the station and walked to the NYU dorms they nodded at the door people who Stiles forget what their called, and they let Stiles and Jackson in without holding their IDs because they come here to visit Allison and Lydia, who are luckily dorming together, every other day or every other few days. In short they're here a lot.

Danny and Scott are already upstairs when they unlock the door with a copy of the keys they stole from the help desk.

They were planning on returning it...

Eventually.

"Stiles wants to bone some guy he met on the train." Jackson announced when he walked over and gave Lydia a greeting kiss.

"Hey! I do not, I just think he has the finest ass known to man," the last part was said more to himself than the others. Lydia smirked at him and Allison looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"Just try not to fall for him the chances are slim you'll meet him again, and you never just _like_ someone." Danny said and everyone flinched at that, because it was true, when Stiles fell he fell so hard that chocolate, ice cream and rom coms did not make him feel better. He was still trying to get over his ex. He was perfect for Stiles, well, when he was more insecure because honestly the guy was an asshole who told Stiles that he was lucky to have him as a boyfriend. Which, Stiles believed.

Even Jackson helped Scott beat the crap out of him when he cheated on Stiles. It was not pretty; Danny had to comfort Stiles in the getaway car. He was lucky to have his bros even when they were assholes, but to be honest, Stiles was also kind of an asshole.

"Actually, today was the second time I saw him on the train." Stiles said as he belly flopped onto Allison's bed.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, everyone stared at him but he was enjoying the feeling of his face being smashed into the pillow rather than them questioning him further.

"_Stiles_." Lydia said slapping her hand on his calf causing him to groan.

"Two weeks ago he was on the 6 on my way to school, wearing a suit looking like a walking wet dream, and I asked him how much he benched because he looked like he could bench two of me." Stiles muttered because everyone to pause before laughing so hard Stiles' is pretty sure Scott cried.

Did he mention he hated his friends, like, a lot?

"Oh my god, Stiles, I am embarrassed for you." Scott muttered while he was clinging to his stomach from laughing so hard. Stiles shot him a look.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up while I tell Allison the story of that one time you streaked down the block and the cops actually arrested you." That had Scott shutting up in an instant and almost whimpering Allison just raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who just grinned and kissed her cheek.

Did he mention that _all_ of his friends are dating now so he's the constant 7th wheel? Because he is and it sucks, and not in the good way. Scott has Allison, Jackson has Lydia and Danny's dating this really cute cop named Isaac. Isaac's the reason why Stiles chose to do Social Working because of his past.

"Well, who knows, maybe you'll see him again, and when you do, take a picture." Lydia said thoughtfully and then herded them all out to get bubble tea and just do whatever they wanted. They decided to go to Time Square to catch a movie in the AMC Theater. The AMC Theater is overly fancy and overly expensive but Stiles likes it anyways. Isaac met them there.

Stiles was alone, again.

* * *

Stiles hates job interviews. But the only upside about this one in particular is that, he already has the job he just has to show up. That's the good thing about having a buddy who works close with this company and a school who sets up internships that counts as work study. Meaning Stiles has to deal with taking fewer classes but still gets all the credits he needs faster. Did he mention this one's paid too?

He feels lucky, really, but he also hates wearing suits, so therefore he doesn't own any and has to borrow one of Jackson's because Jackson's the only one who actually owns a proper suit, but is shorter than Stiles, so he only borrows the blazer, uses one of Danny's dress pants and Scott's white button up, because honestly Stiles only owns T-shirts, sweaters and jeans.

Stiles puts a note on his phone to ask Lydia to take him shopping. He also is aware that he's probably going to regret doing this later.

The office where he's working is on 23rd st, which is an office to help troubled children who either are dealing with abusive parents/guardians. This is literally his dream job, which is awesome because after the two year internship is over, he should be half way done with his masters and actually applies for a legitimate job there, and if he's good enough he'll maybe even get it. Hey, maybe he'll even work with Scott now and then, because Scott's going to John Jay to become a detective.

Stiles is making silly faces to the little girl sitting in a stroller in front of him. She smiles and giggles so he keeps making silly faces until he looks up at the father of the child and straightens up and look at the door to his left with people piling in. He's not allowed to sit should me wrinkle his put together clothes so he has to move around awkwardly for people to move in, and god dammit like a million people press in so they're all being pressed together. Stiles is facing the wall, trying not to face plant on the unfortunate girl sitting in front of him, trying not to feel uncomfortable.

So therefore to ease her pain he took a half step back and put his hand on the handle above him rather than beside him, and crashed awkwardly to another body. He craned his neck to apologize, before he smiled and coughed out a laugh. "We've got to stop meeting each other like this." Clever, Stiles, clever, he was actually proud of himself.

"We don't normally meet like…" Greek God said, as he grazed Stiles' hip with the back of his hand, because the packed train was making them pretty much touch, and Stiles' ass was practically touching Greek God's crotch. Those are thought he should not be having on a packed train with a teenage girl sitting in front of him. "_This."_

But we should, is what Stiles wants to say, but he doesn't, he just smirks. "I'm pretty sure you have to buy me dinner now, and I don't even know your name." Stiles is so glad that he wasn't feeling really embarrassed before he said anything, because now he feels like jumping off a bridge because, wow, what the actual fuck is going on. His ass is practically touching Greek God's crotch, on the packed train, on the way to his job, and he's _flirting_. Stiles really needs to reevaluate his life choices.

Greek God is silent though, the train stops and half of the people flood out and Greek God steps as far away as he can from Stiles in the limited space of the 6 train, honestly, why is it always the 6 train? It must be a godsend, because this is the third time its put Stiles and Greek God together, although, this time it literally put them together.

Stiles' new religion is the almighty 6 train. He will never make fun of it again for being the slowest running train in New York. Stiles loves the 6 train okay.

"Derek." Greek God says then, but Stiles isn't sure what he's saying exactly, who's Derek? Then it registers and Stiles is fighting off a blush, because that's not cool. A bro does not blush over finding out another bro's name after flirting with him.

"Stiles." He replies curtly with a bro nod, suck is Jackson. Stiles was totally cool in this moment.

Yeah, he takes that back because obviously the train decides to have turbulence and makes Stiles' fumble and fall forward into the lap of the poor teenage girl, who just yelped, then sighed. He shot out of her lap and literally ran out the doors once they opened, because luckily it was his stop, but it didn't help that _Derek_ followed him out. Crap, Stiles forgot that Derek usually gets out at this stop… because he didn't actually know that. Well, for a fact anyways.

He's also pretty sure Derek is trying not to laugh, and Stiles just want to jump into the tracks and hope a train will come put him out of his misery.

He lied, the 6 train is not his religion, it's actually a satanic mechanism created to cause him as much embarrassment as possible. Derek also walks pretty fast because Stiles practically ran out of the station and up the block, but he's already ahead of him by a few steps.

He's wearing jeans again.

_Damn dat ass._

But then Stiles' notices that Derek is also heading to the building he's headed too, and suddenly wonders why. What if Derek's also social worker who deals with the same shit as him, but he doesn't seem like it. At least, not the way he's dressed in a leather jacket, Henley and jeans. Stiles could have sworn that you had to at least wear a button up if not the whole shebang.

But then he watched Derek walk past his building and just shrugs and enters, greeted with the sight of the all too familiar face of Isaac, or the guy who got Stiles his first major job. Isaac smiles and leads Stiles to meet the head of the place, Talia Hale, who is his new boss and Isaac's guardian. Oh the best parts of having friends in high places.

Well, technically he was Danny's but Isaac is Stiles' bro, he's actually beating Scott out of best bro at the moment… don't tell Scott, he might actually cry. Then again, Scott actually made him cookies the other day so. Job or cookies, job or cookies… this was hard okay.

"Stiles!" Isaac calls out and Stiles snaps out of his thoughts and smiles awkwardly because he just noticed that he was in an office, with an incredibly beautiful woman, well not beautiful as in Derek Walking Wet Dreams, but beautiful as in reminding him of his mother.

"Sorry, my minds kinda just been everywhere lately, like I still don't believe I'm being given this opportunity and I'm going to wake up with Jackson putting my hand in a bowl of warm water." Stiles mutters out, darn it, mouth to brain filter wasn't working again. But it didn't seem to matter because the woman he assumed to be Mrs. Hale, just laughed.

"I'm Talia Hale, please call me Talia. It's wonderful to meet you." Talia said with a kind smile, one that makes you feel like she's mothering you because, wow, she makes Stiles feel really comfortable even though he's actually really nervous even though the job is practically his already. She offers her hand to him, "I've heard a lot about you from Isaac."

"Stiles Stilinski, and I hope its all good things." He grins and takes her hand and gives it a quick shake, before looking at Isaac almost questioningly, to which Isaac just laughs off.

"He literally sings your praise." Talia said and winked, causing Isaac to groan, "My daughter, Laura actually asked who he was dating, this Danny boy who we have not met yet, or you." Isaac was now positively red shoving his face into his hands.

"Haha, no Danny's a lot cooler than me, though we both are going to hopefully be working with kids." Stiles' shrugged, "everybody likes Danny, it's kind of hard not to, you actually have to try."

"Well, hopefully we'll meet him soon then." Talia said winking at Isaac before walking Stiles through the job, which she decided to, give him just by his enjoyable commentary. She just had a feeling about him, she confessed when she sent him home, that he really cared about this job and people in general, which would make him a good social worker, but may also not be a good thing once he really gets the jest of the job. Stiles' isn't exactly sure what she means, but accepts his fate and her gratitude before saying good bye to her and goes on his way.

* * *

"I found out his name." Stiles said as he walks into his apartment, Isaac on his tail, because now he didn't have to go home alone every day, he had Isaac. He was really enjoying his broship with Isaac. If Danny and Isaac ever broke up, he'd never know who to go with in the divorce.

"What is it?" Lydia asked from her stop curled into Jackson's chest, it was family movie night. He squeezed himself in-between Jackson-Lydia and Scott-Allison. Isaac smiled over at Danny, giving him a kiss and cuddling on the love seat adjacent to them.

"Derek." Stiles signed like a love sick teenager, he was ashamed of himself, but ahh fuck it, he deserved something good in his life after what he's been through.

"Oh, sounds hot." Allison said, nudging him with a smirk, Scott wiggled his eyebrows.

"Derek what?" Isaac asked with a strange look on his face, Stiles looked at him curiously, but shrugged it off, there was no way.

"He didn't say." Stiles shrugged and Jackson looked at him with pursed lips before decided to speak.

"If you fall for him and he breaks your heart, I refuse to take part in rage beating again. Last time—"

"You broke a nail, we know." Scott interrupted, causing the rest of them to burst out laughing and Jackson to attempt to whack Scott on the head, but he was too far so settled on hitting Stiles who jut yelped.

"Did you get my picture?" Lydia asked and Stiles gave her a look and shook his head.

"Lydia that's creepy, of course I didn't." Stiles said put then pursed his lip and fished out his phone from his pocket and shove the screen at her after a few seconds. "I got a great ass shot when I tried though."

* * *

Stiles quickly understands what she means. The first thing that Talia has him do, which Stiles knows is to test him, is informing a single father that his daughter has to go to her mother because of his alcoholism and the complaints he's gotten about bruises on the little girl from his teacher. The mother is not much better off because she left the family, but the courts decided that it was better to be with her rather than the alcoholic father.

"Please, _please_, I'm going to my AA meetings, I'm—I'm going to be a better father. Just, just don't take her from me. _Please_." James Evans pleas as he hold seven year old Lily Evans in his arms. Stiles bites his lip, and his urge to cry look at the desperation in the man's eyes. He knows the hardship of being a single father, because he was raised by one, but this is his job, and as much as Stiles would like to believe him, he just can't risk it.

"I'm sorry mister Evans; I need to take Lily now until her mother gets here. You are free to leave; it's also suggested that you do, so there are no problems that occur later. Please remember harassing your ex-wife will not work in your case, because if you do meet all your requirements within the three months you can fight the court's decision. Until then, please note that if you have any contact with your daughter, you have a higher chance of not getting her back." Stiles said, and by the end of it he feels so sick he actually wants to puke, but he squats down next to Lily and smiled at her. Running a hand through her hair, he picks her up and she giggles. "Say goodbye to your daddy, Lily."

"Bye daddy." Lily says and waves, at him while Stiles walks away with her in his arms. His pace quickens and he refuses to stop when he hears a sob from behind him. He bring Lily to the waiting area, where Talia is smiling sadly and nods at him at a job well done, then walks up to him and hugs him. His emotions must be written on his face, because he really needs this.

"I actually did cry the first time I had to do that too, Stiles. I know you wanted to do this so you can help children who are in need, but sometimes the courts are unfair and you can't do anything about it." Talia says after she lets him go, and pats him on the shoulder, "and sometimes you get to be a person who saves someone. Why don't you go to lunch, I'll handle it from here."

Stiles thanks her, gives a small wave to Lily and walks out and down the block to the local Starbucks. He needed some sugar because comfort food, and if this didn't toughen him up he doesn't know what will. Which is probably why Talia had him do this case as his first assignment, god, this job was going to suck if he didn't get used to it soon, but then again he was helping not only the children he was helping the parents step up, so that made him feel better.

When Stiles walked into Starbucks he was not expecting what he saw. He knew that ass anywhere, because that ass was literally the best ass in the world, which causes him to remember, Derek worked around here. But he also noticed when the owner of that ass turned around and he had a shiny badge on his belt. Oooh, Officer Derek, hot.

"Well, didn't expect to see you here, officer..." Stiles said as his eyes climb the black Henley, did Officer Derek not wear anything other than black because it was slightly sad. Hot, but sad. He also did note that he didn't have Derek's last name, but Derek didn't have his either.

"_Stilinski_, I'm going to start thinking your stalking me now, if you keep popping up all over the place." Officer Derek said, and damn, the way that he said Stiles' last name… wait a second. He knows Stiles' last name? Why does he know Stiles' last name, he couldn't have searched for two reasons, 1) he didn't know Stiles' last name, 2) Stiles wasn't his _real_ name.

"Hey, wait a minute." Stiles started but then realized that Officer Derek has walked out of the building and the barista was waiting to take his order. Stiles sighed; maybe he'd ask Isaac later because Isaac was also a cop who worked in the precinct near the building Stiles' worked in. That, and Isaac already knows about Greek God Train Guy Derek.

So after he got his coffee, and the usual order that Danny got for Isaac, and by that Stiles' means made Stiles get for Isaac, he walked over to the precinct in hopes of catching Isaac while he was off of work and definitely not to see Officer Derek's ass.

But seriously, _damn._ Every time.

So when Stiles walked into the precincts to see Isaac, he didn't expect Officer Derek to be handing him coffee, but it made sense because what cop went to get coffee just for them when he was returning to a precinct. His dad would answer a rude one.

"Hey Stiles!" Isaac called from behind the desk, making Derek who was about to talk to the back to turn and raise an eyebrow. Stiles ignored him and took a sip of his Mocha Grande Latte. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I bought you coffee and wanted to know if you'd go for a walk with me so I can bitch to you about my job, but it seems like you're good." Stiles said eyeing the coffee Derek had given him from where he was standing. Isaac grinned, stood up and took the coffee from Stiles' hand.

"Don't worry about it, Derek always gets my order wrong and orders me it black, you're a godsend. Let's go." Isaac walked around the desk, through an arm around Stiles and led him out. Ah, the wonders of having friends who actually cared about you. "So, what's up? Talia told me about the job, sounds terrible."

"Yeah, it is, but you know Officer Derek?" Stiles questions, because now he was more than curious, he was kind of excited. Isaac gave him a confused puppy dog face and then nodded slowly.

"Derek's my stepbrother." Isaac answered slowly like he was trying to explain the cuil theory. That shit was complicated and stupid.

Stiles does _not_ want a hamburger.

Wait. Stepbrother. Derek is Isaac's stepbrother. Isaac's stepmother is Talia Hale. Talia Hale is Stiles' boss. Derek is Talia Hale's son. Derek. Motherfucking. Hale.

"Stiles breathe, in and out. Stiles. _Stiles._" Isaac slapped Stiles' on the back in hope it'd trigger something and it did. Stiles took a greedy intake of air before his eyes widened comically.

"Greek God Buns of Steel Train Guy Officer Derek is your stepbrother and my boss's son." Stiles said in one breathe because right now air was a commodity and nope. Just, nope. "Holy shit, Isaac, Isaac no."

"Stiles, Stiles breathe. This is not going to end up like it did with Max, because Max was an asshole and to be fair Derek actually knew you before you knew him and he actually was interested in you the second I brought you up at the Hale family dinners." Isaac said trying to soothe Stiles because they did not need Stiles to have a panic attack.

"Wait, _what._" Stiles said, looking at Isaac with wider eyes, and Isaac now was pressing his lips together, his sign of saying he was not going to say anymore, because damn, this was one hell of a coincidence. "_He knew the entire time who the hell I was and he let me flirt with him._ Wait, _you knew the entire time and didn't tell me."_ Stiles practically hissed. Isaac whimpers and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be the same Derek, Stiles, I would have told you." Isaac groaned and Stiles was literally about to find a station so he could jump infront of the tracks.

"My boss' son though, Isaac, _my boss' son._" Stiles whined as he walked back in front of his building pointing it out in exaggerated arm flails. "My boss' son."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, just—go to work okay I'll see you later."

Stiles deflated when he walked in and the first person he saw was Talia, and now all he could think about was Derek. Derek _Hale_.

"Stiles' here's the file on your actual charge this time." Talia said handing him the file and returning to his office. He groaned as he read through the file. Vernon Boyd, 16, on parole for tress passing, in the foster system, parole officer not listed. Stiles' job was to help him find a suitable home. He could do that.

* * *

"Wait, he's Isaac's stepbrother and your boss' son." Lydia said looking up from the food she was chopping next to Stiles in his kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the dining room/living room so everyone could hear the conversation. Isaac could not come because he had to do family stuff with _Officer Derek Hale._

"Yep. Derek Hale." Stiles said as he stepped away when Allison took over for him and collapsed in one of the chair they had in the kitchen. "Who has two thumbs and is screwed? This guy." Stiles said pointing at himself.

"You mean, he wants to be screwed, by his boss' son." Jackson snipped from the living room where they were currently watching basketball. Scott did the honors of hitting the back of Jackson's head for Stiles. Did Stiles say his new favorite bro was Isaac? Yeah no, team Scott for life.

"He knew you were you the entire time?" Allison asked as she tasted whatever he was supposed to be cooking before deciding it needed some salt.

"Apparently, because when Isaac was pimping me out he showed them a picture of me and great now I feel really, really stupid. He was defiantly playing me this entire time." Stiles groaned. "He just _let_ me shamelessly flirt with him rather than saying anything and wow, my life sucks."

"Or maybe he's actually interested in you." Danny helpfully suggested as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back towards the guys in the living room. Stiles considers that for a moment.

He really considers it. But, nah, Greek Gods don't usually just decide to bestow their favor upon random mere mortals. But then again, there were a ton of Demi-Gods so… _nah. _

"Nah, that's defiantly not it."

Stiles is falling asleep in the train on his way home, because it has literally been a long day, work in the morning then evening classes and now he just wanted to go home and go to sleep. So when the train stopped at 23rd st and Derek stepped in, Stiles did not have the energy to actually annoy him.

Since it was late on a Monday, not many people were actually there and most of the seats were empty and Stiles could feel himself falling asleep and leaned his head on the pole next to him. Sighing he let his eyes close and gave up, this was going to happen even though he was literally three stops away from his transfer.

What he did not expect was to be woken up at Union Square with his head on Derek Hale's shoulder and rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real.

"I'm getting off, so you're on your own." Stiles blinked blearily at him before he shook his head.

"No, I'm getting out too." And true to his word, Stiles left to get his transfer to the 4/5 and go home.

Stile was pretty sure Derek Hale let him sleep on his shoulder.

Ermahrgerd.

Uh-oh, Stiles knew this feeling.

He was starting to like Derek Hale, which meant he was starting to fall for him.

_Fuccccck._

He was falling for his boss' son.

_Double fuck._

* * *

The first time Stiles' meets Vernon Boyd is when his foster parents call him and request that they take him back and assign him someone knew because he's too troublesome. Stiles sighs and Talia lets him borrow a company car to pick him up from the where he lived Brooklyn.

As he drives up, and knocks on the door, the foster parents, who he might add are _assholes_, inform they gave him five bucks for the train and told him to go himself. Stiles is pissed but he doesn't say anything as he goes back in the car and tries to circle the block to find the kid in the pictures. But instead what he finds is a certain officer putting his shoulder on a slightly built version of the picture in the file dubbed, Vernon Boyd.

Stiles pulls over and gets out of the car. "Derek?" He calls out because he's not sure why his charge is being talked to by a cop, but he swears if the kid's breaking parole he might cry because he doesn't need his first official charge to end up in juvie.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asks when he looks at Stiles, then the illegal parking then back to Stiles.

"I'm Vernon Boyd's assigned social worker." Stiles stated, standing a bit straighter to make himself look more official, but it wasn't helping because Talia informed him that were was no dressing requirement, so he wore his flash shirt today. "Is there a problem here?"

Derek was silent, and Vernon didn't say or do anything, he just looked between them. Then Derek looked at Vernon, "Boyd, when did they assign you a new worker?" _Boyd_ shrugged.

"I didn't know they did until know, they didn't give me my mail." Body said and nodded towards Stiles. "Boyd."

"Stiles, pleasure, c'mon lets go." Stiles said walking past Derek and ushering Boyd into the company car.

"You know you can't just do that, he might be in trouble." Derek said, and Stiles could _hear_ the smirk in Derek's voice. Why was it that everyone in Stiles' life was an asshole?

"Well, is he?" Stiles asked, turning around and shooting Derek a 'bitches please' look.

"…No." Derek said, and Stiles flashed him a smile.

"So, I don't see a problem here then." Stiles smiled as he closed the door after Boyd and then slid into the driver's seat, buckling up and driving off. "So, who is that?"

"My parole officer, but you obviously know him; you might be able to cut the sexual tension with a butter knife." Stiles did not almost crash the car. Lydia was going to have a lot of fun in his expense later and he could already feel the comments from Jackson. His friends were honestly having too much fun in his expense, really.

"I—I, he's my boss' son and my roommate's boyfriend's stepbrother." Stiles said his voice a higher octave than he would have liked.

"Yeah, alright." Boyd said, seriously, why were all the people in his life assholes?

"So tell my about yourself Boyd." Stiles said as he walked them into the building and into the waiting area. Might as well get to know the kid before he decided what family might be a good fit for the kid.

"My parents left me as a child, I had a sister, she's… gone, I've been assigned to six families the past year. I prefer to be called Boyd not Vernon. Seriously, who names their kid Vernon?" Boyd said as he shrugged, and while that told Stiles the basics of what he needed to know, it didn't tell him about _him_. It was obvious Boyd had done this before. "You're the third Social Worker I've had this year."

Stiles wondered why, but then he wondered if any of them really, really tried to even get to know the kid. He knew some social workers from years of working stopped really caring about their charges and just about getting their jobs done.

"What's your favorite color?" Stiles asked lightly, because hey he had to start somewhere. But the look on Boyd's face made it obvious that no one had ever asked him that question before.

"Green." Boyd answered calmly, but the way his voice wavered told him something was up, no one cared about this boy, he was troubled and no one bothered to actually know him. Stiles felt his heart breaking.

"Mine's red." Stiles said, and then launched into an in depth conversation with Boyd and actually tried to get to know him. What he did learn was that Boyd did not trust people very easily, but that makes sense seeing as how Boyd grew up in an orphanage and then when he was too old was put into the system. He learned that the first family he stayed with were actually really nice people, they cared about him and he lived with them for half a year, he made a friend, Erica Reyes, but then his foster parents decided that they couldn't keep him around anymore because he was caught tress passing in the high school because he needed his textbook to do homework, which honestly, Stiles thought was the stupidest thing but whatever.

He never saw Erica again, and shut himself out from that moment on. So Stiles knew that he was going to look for this Erica girl, until then Talia was going to handle where to put Boyd while Stiles looked for a more permanent family. The first stop was to ask Isaac for a favor.

Stiles walked into the precinct in hopes to see Isaac working the desk again, but he wasn't there. Pursing his lips he walked up to one of the cops who had seen him before and smiled. "Isaac?"

"He just left twenty minutes ago, sorry Stiles." Officer Jenna said, with a smile and patted him on the shoulder. Stiles pursed his lips.

"Is Derek here?" Jenna actually looked shocked to hear him ask the question and shrugged and let him through.

Stiles worked his way around to a small office where Derek was sitting and filling out some papers. He knocked before entering the open door to the office. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Derek said as he flashed his eyes up without moving his head, Stiles visibly swallowed.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Stiles said, biting his lip and looking at Derek. At this point Derek dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"And why should I help you?" Derek asked, Stiles narrowed his eyes at the abrasiveness of the question.

"Because it's about Boyd, I'm sure somewhere in your heart you care about him because why would you be a parole office if you didn't care about helping your charges stay out of trouble." Stiles said just as abrasive as Derek, maybe even with a little bit more passion than he meant, but fuck it because Stiles meant business.

"What is it?" Derek asked, deflating and leaning towards him, obviously interested, okay so maybe Derek did actually care about Boyd.

"Can you find an Erica Reyes? Or her family." Stiles asked, dragging a chair and looked at him hopefully, Derek raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"I'll search the data base but they might not be there." Derek said as he typed in the last name Reyes rather than the first name to expand the search and then clicked a bunch of buttons and then, "well, fuck me." And really Stiles would love to, thanks for the offer.

"What?" Stiles was now practically chewing his lip off.

"There's a George Reyes in the system for pretty theft and his relatives are Annie and Jacob Reyes, with a 16 year old daughter Erica. There's an address." Derek said before scribbling it down and handing it to Stiles.

"Thanks." Stiles beamed at Derek taking the paper. "I could kiss you, I really could." And with that he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Boyd asked as he tapped his fingers on the car in a familiar rhythm, and looked out the window.

"It's a surprise." Stiles smiled as he rolled into a house's parking lot and Boyd narrowed his eyes and looked at Stiles.

"This is the new family isn't it?" Boyd questioned quietly but Stiles patted his head and urged him out of the car.

"You'll find out."

Then he dragged Boyd to the front door and pushed the doorbell. Stiles' had called the Reyes earlier to inform them that they were coming and made sure it was okay. They offered to look after Boyd for a few days while Stiles kept looking for someone to take Boyd under their wing. Stiles was eternally grateful to them but they laughed it off and told them that Erica really missed him more than she let on.

So when Erica was the one to answer the door, the look on both of their faces reminded Stiles why he decided to do this, because they were so genuinely happy to see each other, Erica squealed and lunged into Boyd's arms and it was the first time Stiles' saw Boyd actually smile like that. Boyd held her tight and spun her in a circle and then put her down. They smiled at each other rather than talking and Stiles nodded to the Reyes parents and then patted Boyd's head.

"You'll be staying here while I find something more permanent." Stiles informed and Boyd actually smiled at Stiles and hugged him, Stiles was shocked for a moment but hugged Boyd back and left them to their own devices. Things were finally looking up.

The fifth time Stiles met Derek on the 6 train it was on Union Square at midnight and they both ran into the train and each other.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, because he had been sleeping not half an hour ago when he jumped out of his bed and got Jackson to drive him to the station because Danny was at Isaac's and Scott had night classes and would probably just be getting home.

"Stiles? They called you too?" Derek asked, and Stiles nodded. This was about Boyd so obviously he was called because he was Boyd's social worker, and nowhere near getting close to finding him the perfect family. Luckily the Reyes told him to take as long as he needed.

"Yeah, so I guess it must be important if they called his officer and worker, huh?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded, before he rose an eyebrow at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked, and Derek smirked.

"Nice pants." Was all he said and walked out of the train car as they stopped on 23rd st, Stiles followed and then looked down at his pants.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was wearing blue pajama bottoms that had happy bunny on them saying you're gross, I'm so hot.

Fucking Lydia leaving pants in his room.

_He was sleeping an in a rush stop judging him._

Blushing he followed after Derek and walked into the precinct, nodding to Jenna and following Derek to the waiting area where Boyd was sitting with a split lip and Erica and her parents. Oh no.

"What happened?" Derek asked, but that's when Stiles noticed a boy on the other side of the room looking terrible and glaring at Boyd with his parents in tow.

"I got into a fight." Boyd said quietly, and Stiles knew that voice from when they first met, that was his, I'm going to be reassigned and probably never be happy voice. Stiles' heart lurched in his chest.

"He _attacked_ me." The boy from across the room said, and Derek looked at him while raising an eyebrow. "I was with my _girlfriend_ Erica and he came out of nowhere and attacked me; look at what he did to my face." And the kid was really banged up that wasn't a lie or anything. But that couldn't have been true; Boyd wouldn't just attack someone for the sake of attacking them.

"You're free to go." Derek said and the boy's parents nodded and sneered at Boyd as they walked out. Stiles sighed and he looked at the two teenagers with a watchful eye.

"So, what really happened?" This wasn't mister nice Stiles, this was I can't believe you would do something so stupid when you're on parole Boyd. "You can end up in juvie."

"It's not like you actually care!" Boyd shot back, standing up to his full height which was almost as tall as Stiles, and Stiles' eyebrow rose higher than he though was possible.

"I don't care? Boyd are you _kidding_ me. Everyone in this room _cares_ about you, why do you think we're here. Yeah sure it's my job, but since we've been together I keep thinking of you as my little brother not my job. I want you to be _happy_ because that's what I do. You're _important_ to everyone in this room Boyd. So excuse you." Stiles shot back and Boyd flinched and looked down towards the corner of the room.

"It's just juvie." He whispered and Stiles chanced a look at Erica, who looked like she was about to cry.

"They're not pressing charges." Derek said which was when Stiles realized that Derek had even left at all. Stiles sighed because that was something he didn't need. "But you're going to have to fight the courts to stop yourself from going to juvie. You need to tell us the actual reason you got into the fight."

"Because that guy's face was offending me so I fixed it." Boyd said and Stiles almost snorted but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

* * *

Stiles didn't think he'd ever actually find himself in courts, ever, but then again he did realize that it had to be something social workers did. Since, you know, most cases do involve courts often. Stiles sighed as he was called to the stand. He was the last witness before they took a ten minute break, Derek and Erica's parents already had gone up. Erica was the only one left.

"I do solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He swore and sat down at the podium.

"So, it's true that Mr. Boyd had been with 6 families in the past year." The DA asked and Stiles nodded, he looked at Boyd sitting with his lawyer, _Jackson _because his internship had decided to let him take his first solo case, and sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person." Stiles answered honestly and the DA nodded.

"But he has not been able to stay stably with one family for a long period of time?"

"No, he was with his first family for a few months."

"But he's on parole so he's caused trouble before?"

"He's on parole for breaking into a school so he could get his school work done. So, yes, by law he has caused trouble, but by morality he has not." The DA narrowed her eyes at him and Stiles shrugged.

"That will be all." The DA said and sat down.

"The defense rests." Jackson said and offered Stiles a nod; it was his good nod, like you did this right and managed not to fuck up nod.

"There will be a ten minute recess." The judge says slamming the mallet, they took Boyd to the backroom and ran up to Erica as they walked outside.

"Erica, I need you to tell the truth of what happened okay? Because Boyd won't tell and if you don't he can go to juvie for two years and be transferred to regular jail for another two after he's 18. So please." Stiles said, and Erica nodded and looked back at the courtroom. Sighing they wasted ten minutes before they went back inside.

"The prosecution calls Erica Reyes to the stand." Stiles held his breath as she walked up to the stand and swore herself in, and then took a breath. She locked eyes with Boyd for a moment before she coughed.

"You were there the night where Vernon Boyd broke parole; please tell the court what happened." The DA said, Erica coughed and looked at Boyd again before looking at Stiles.

"My boyfriend… tried to force me to have sex." Erica said in a low voice and Stiles knows his jaw dropped, he looked over to Derek who also had a look of surprise on his face, but wouldn't take his eyes off of Erica, then he looked at her parents, and her mother had a hand over her mouth.

"Boyd had just happened to find us and he saw him with his pants down and trying to rip off my shirt and just, he did it to protect me. I-if Boyd didn't—didn't stop him I—I…" Erica shoved her hands into her face and Boyd stood.

"Sit down Boyd." Stiles heard Jackson say and tug him down. The judge looked at him, before looking at Erica and sighed. The DA rested and pilled their stuff together.

"It has come to the point where we have decided, with Mrs. Reyes' testimony that Vernon Boyd is not guilty and is free to go." The Judge said and whacked his mallet and Boyd ran to Erica and held her.

Erica's parents walked up to Stiles on their way out of the court, he was surprised to see Talia there. Derek walked up to her and they all stopped short in a small circle, Erica and Boyd trailing behind them, holding hands.

"We would like to be Boyd's legal guardians." Erica's mother said, and Talia nodded, and gave them a manila folder.

"I thought you would, so I brought the appropriate paper work. Just drop it by any time you can." Talia said.

"Stiles?" Boyd called and Stiles turned around and smiled at him.

"What's up buddy?" Stiles asked as he looked down at Boyd, whose face just looked so innocent it almost broke Stiles' heart.

"I just, thank you. For everything. I kinda stopped believing that good things could happen to me, but, then you came along and just. Fixed everything. Thank you, so much. I owe you everything." Boyd said and Stiles know he cried just a little bit.

"No, Boyd, people like you are why I did this. I wanted to help people like you, who feel like there's not one out there for them, because there are. Sometimes it just takes a while to see it." Stiles said and Boyd hugged him and then looked at Derek.

"Thank you, so much for everything too." Boyd said to Derek and Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know okay?" Derek said and nodded and Boyd, Stiles sighed. Boyd, Erica and her parents all left, along with Talia leaving Derek and Stiles.

"Hi." Stiles said quietly and Derek smiled, to which Stiles returned and they just stood there smiling at each other.

"Hi yourself." Derek said and they just stared at each other. Stiles just wanted to lean in closer and just kiss Derek, and he probably would have, if Derek didn't break eye contact and rub the back of his neck. "I guess, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later…" And with that Derek walked away.

* * *

There was a party at the office for the amazing job Stiles did for his first time. Stiles was now on the A Train heading home to Queens so he could take a shower and just go to sleep.

Well he would have had he not seen that ass, and Stiles _knows_ that ass.

He dreams about that ass.

Derek?

"Stiles?" Derek calls back and Stiles stands as Derek walks over to him.

"What—" And Stiles would have asked him what he was doing here but Derek decided that that was the perfect moment to grab Stiles' face and place the most slow, sweet and sensual all at once, kiss on him. He dreamt about kissing someone like this, like they actually really cared about him, like if they didn't kiss him they didn't know what they were going to do. And here Stiles was, getting the best kiss of his life by the Greek God Buns of Steel Son of His Boss Officer Derek Hale.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that? Probably since you asked me if I actually really cared about my parolees, because no one's ever challenged me like that. No, probably before because there's something about you and I have no idea what it is, but there is something about you. I just, I don't know but I think I like you and I just needed to tell you." Derek said and Stiles felt his breath hitch.

"You don't take the A Train." Stiles pointed out.

"I asked Isaac what trains you take home. Then I waited to find you." Derek shrugged.

"I like you too, but, you should know when I say like, I mean _really_ like. I kinda normally skip like and just fo straight for love but I don't want to freak you out."

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

And then they were kissing again, and everyone on the train might have been clapping Stile wasn't sure.

But he was sure that Derek got off at Rockaway station, because Stiles got off at Rockaway station.

* * *

Derek and Stiles' wedding is to be on June 18 2014.

Everyone is invited.

Stiles loves the 6 train.


End file.
